Kihakegakure: Village Hidden in the Soul
by Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan
Summary: Hiatus for unknown time
1. Entrance

Kihakegakure: Village hidden in the Soul

Major OCs:

Hannah Mitchelles- age 13

Nate Mayenas- age 11

John Marks- age 13

Molly Mitchelles- age 17

Scott Prescott- age 13

Ashley Mitchelles- age 14

Steena Williams- age 17

Amy Parks- age 15

Tyler Blaskwood- age 16

Jacob Williams- age 14

-now, lets begin!-

Hannah's POV

I jumped in my chair, eager to show off a new ''jutsu'' I had made up.

Nate pointed to me and I grinned, leaping out of my seat onto the table, "Ok! I made a jutsu that would send us to the Narutoverse! Frikin Chikin awesome huh?"

Amy tilted her head, "How does it go?"

I smiled, making my hands go through the hand-signs. _Rat, Boar, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Dragon. "__**Dimension hop, Naruto: Hannah, Nate, John, Molly, Scott, Ashley, Steena, Amy, Tyler, Jacob!**__"_

A bright light erupted from my hands and enveloped us all, sending us into darkness as our bodies landed with a soft thud.

-somewhere else, in a dark cave.-

I opened my eyes and rubbed the back of my head, wondering what the hell happened. Then the jutsu incident popped up in my head and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I then sat, thinking of what to do. But stopped when my body was a shorted distance from the ground than normal. I looked down at myself to see a toddler's body. I groaned, thinking about all the things I would have to go through again to become thirteen again, then began thinking about what to do, since I was finally over that brain-fart.

'Oh! Wake up the others! What a dope I am.' I thought, clapping my hands together. When my hands separated, there was a rope of red liquid being held in mid air. I stared intensely at it, captivated by the awesomeness. I then snapped back into stone mode and then calmly investigated this new ability. I lowered my left fist and waved my right, causing the rope to flicker to the right, like a whip.

I smiled, thinking of all the abilities I would have. Heh heh... My hand wrapped itself around the whip and it shrunk. I moved my fingers, molding it. When my fist opened, a hawk figurine stood in the palm of my hand. I smirked dangerously as I tossed it up in the air, saying the first word that came to mind "Kunya!" It exploded, leaving me in awe. Cool…

A rock hit the back of my head, causing me to yelp, and fall over. Rubbing the back of my head, I turned to see the rest of the group awake, also in toddler bodies, and Molly tossing a rock up and down in her hand, a frown on her face. Ashley spoke for them all, "Where the hell did you take us?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Hah… Naruto world…" this resulted in Molly throwing her rock at my head again. "Wow Molls… can you say 'anger management?'

She snorted, "Anger management. Also Hannah, did you think about the dangers of sending us here? They will _kill_ us."

I shrugged, "If you haven't noticed yet, then I guess I should explain something to you."

Molly glared at me, "You know... even though you are my sister, sometimes I wish to strangle you."

I winked, "Right back atcha! Anyways, we seem to have an energy flowing within us. I can control the essence of blood, but what are your abilities, I wonder? Let's figure out! Everyone, line up!"

They did so, and I nodded, "When I call your name, put you hand out, pointing toward the space infront of you ok?" nine nods. "Ok! Nate."

Nate put his hand in a fist, raising it to point away from him, he raises his pointer finger. The skin on the tip of his finger split and the bone shot at the boulder, shattering the rock and making dust fly everywhere. He smirked when the bone reformed in his hand. "Cool! Kimimaro's power!"

"Ok!" I made a tablet out of blood, making a graph form on it, listing his name, and power. "Now... John!" John pointed at the rock that was shattered and the shards and dust from it collected and reformed the rock. "Cool. Earth power." I added his name and power. "Molly." Molly made the motion, making fire attack the rock, making it turn into a clear crystal. "Ok... Molly... Fire..." I said as I wrote it down.

I would go through the rest, but it would get annoying, so I will just list them below for you.

Hannah-Blood

Nate-Bone

John-Earth

Molly-Fire

Scott-Wood

Ashley-Ice

Steena-Water

Amy-Insects

Tyler-Birds

Jacob-Shadow

Anyways, I finished the tablet's graph, pocketed it, and ushered the group just out of the cave so I could make it habitable. Blood covered the ground and walls, then hardening to from what looked like a red-ish metal. I then made a large house at the back, fit with ten bedrooms (Bathrooms in each), a basement, attic, family room, kitchen, and offices.

Grinning at my creation I ran to the group, "Ok! Come on! I want you to see the new village, Kihakegakure; The Village Hidden in the Soul!"

Amy smiled, "I like it! Just right... but... it's missing something... but what?"

I made some noises in my throat, mimicking the sound of a heartbeat. An anime light bulb appeared over my head. Waving my hands and gathering some blood, I made a statue at the top of the building. It was a wolf sitting down, and it's ten tails were arched over it's howling head. (Like when the four tail Naruto does that chakra thingy against Oreo-face.)

Molly looked at it, smirking. "Wow Hannah, never thought you had it in you."

I shook my head. "Our names are no longer the ones we are used to, we need to change them according to the tale this village will have."

Everyone crowded in as I began the tale.


	2. Walkway

_The Juubi growled at the sage of six paths, barring his way to her ten pups. The sage sighed, and tore the Juubi into nine parts, each a new biju, and scattered them. He then, with the last of his energy, took the physical bodies of her pups, leaving them as souls._

_Then, decades later, ten children came to the cave, drawn to it by some unseen force. They stopped as they felt energy mixing with their souls. The pups' souls were combining with the children, making them hanyo. _

_The Children became the leaders of the village we now call, Kihakegakure; The Village Hidden in the Soul._

Clapping came from the group, each with a smile on their faces. "Perfect Hannah! We now have stories to our background and to the creation of the village."

I nodded. "But now we need new names. I'm thinking the numbers we represent. Here is the list I have of our new names.-"

Hannah- Juu

Nate- Kyuu

John- Hachi

Molly- Shichi

Scott- Roku

Ashley- Go

Steena- Shi

Amy- San

Tyler- Ni

Jacob- Ichi

Everyone nodded in satisfaction at the new names, and we all shook on the decision.

-Twelve years later-

I sat at my desk in the ten-part office-room we had. My pen thumping against the hard surface every few moments, making a toneless rhythm. The door opened to reveal Hana, my main wolf summon, with a scroll in her mouth. I reached out, and she dropped it into my hand before trotting off. I opened the scroll-

Dear Hitokage,

The Chunin selection exams are being held in Konoha this year. Sealed inside are some forms that the genin will be required to sign to participate. We will be excited to see how strong the village hidden in the soul is.

-signed

the third Hokage

I unsealed the forms and grinned. The time to shine was now!

-three weeks later- -in Konoha-

We all paced through the alleyways of Konoha. I summoned Hana, and she shrunk into a small puppy that then climbed up my shirt and sat there like Akamaru does with Kiba. Her two tales twitched in excitement as we began our walk through the roads on our way to the exam building.

A loud yell made us halt our walk. "YOUR NOSE IS GROWING SENSEI! You always lay it on too thick."

I smirked. "The banshee has spoken, the cards have been played. Shall we watch the show my friends?"

Hachi laughed, "You are the only one I know that uses words that confuse the meaning, Juu. But anyways, sure. Let's watch the show."

We hopped into a tree, a few branches above the emo king -without his knowledge-, silently laughing at the pummeling that the blonde jinjuriki received from the pink buffalo of a fan-girl. Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro, causing the sand genin to stumble slightly. Kankuro snarled, pissed at the cause of his mishap. "That's gotta smart!"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted as said brat got pulled up by his collar.

"That hurt snot-face!"

Temari huffed. "Knock it off, you're gonna get it as it is!"

Sakura shook in fear, "I-It was my fault… I-I was fooling a-around…"

Naruto made a funny face, "PUT HIM DOWN YOU BIG APE!"

San, Shi, Go, Shichi, and I giggled at his expression, while the boys just chuckled. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the ten of us, sitting just a few feet above him, probably wondering how we escaped his high-and-mighty notice. The girls and I rolled our eyes, looked at him, and flicked him the finger. His eyes narrowed and he turned back to the fight, just to notice that Kankuro was about to punch the kid. Sasuke threw one of the rocks from his hand, and Hachi secretly controlled it to hit the poor puppet-master's lower regions.

I giggled even louder at this, and if it weren't for Shichi, I would've fallen out of the tree. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and turned to see us giggling above Sasuke. Te then saw Sasuke tossing a rock up and down. "Oh look, more brats." We stopped giggling and flipped him the bird. He glared at us, but to no avail. "Come down little squirrels! You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" He pulled crow off of his back, prepared to use it.

The nine members of my group and I turned to Gaara's Branch. "Kankuro! Don't!" He said. "You're a disgrace to our entire village."

Kankuro shivered in fear. "G-Gaa-ra…"

Gaara continued. "It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?"

Kankuro pointed to the genin and kids over to their side. "But Gaara… They started it, the little one slammed into me!

Gaara just glared. "Shut up… Or I'll kill you."

Kankuro shivered, "Y-You're right… I-I was out of line."

Temari actually showed fear, "We're sorry… Okay Gaara? Really, really sorry!"

Gaara turned to Emo-king, "Sorry about my friends." He then sand-ported over to his siblings, scaring the crap out of Temari. "I know we're a little early… But we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again."

I turned to the group and sighed. "All of the fun is now passed. Let's go now."

"OK!"

-in the exam room-

I sat on a desk near the entrance where Naruto would enter. My nose crunched in disgust at the smell of snake that was almost radiating off the person beside me in waves. Now don't get me wrong, I know that this was Oreo-face but I had to keep a low profile. Ya know? Show fear of an individual for no apparent reason, could draw suspicion.

Go sat beside me with a shiver. "Oreo-face is scary Juu. I'm afraid of being butt-raped by the creep."

I patted her head. "No worry Go. Juu will protect you from the scary Oreo and his specks. I'd like to see the day when he gets his way with my sister."

Shichi nodded. "Yep. I'd light his $$ on fire quicker than you can say lollicon! (Lollicon- Japanese word for pedophile.)"

Hachi and Kyuu sat beside me, each had a hand on my shoulders. "Juu-sama, what do we do now? The Annoying Orange, Pink Buffalo, and Emo-King aren't here yet so the show can't get started."

I sighed, rubbing Hana's mussel, "They will arrive within the next few minutes. Their scent is nearing."

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Oreo-face looking at us discreetly. San, seeing the same as me, squeaked and hid behind Ni. "Lollicon alert. Oreos are officially on my 'do not eat' list. Now I want Butterfinger."

I turned to the door as they opened, revealing the dunce trio. I sighed as Ino jumped Sasuke, squealing. "Sasuke! Where have you been, cutie? 3" She snuggled closer to him. "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting seeing you again after all this time."

Sakura turned pink. "Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off of Sasuke!"

Ino sighed. "Hello to you, too, Sakura. Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet. 3"

I turned to Go and Shichi. "They're more annoying in person than on the show. I truly wish to cut off their heads with a blood blade."

Hachi cut in. "Could I throw rocks at them in the forest of death?"

I answered without a second of thinking. "Well duh you dumbtard. Why else are we here if not _to throw rocks at people's heads_. There's a reason we're here and that's to get info on he-who-must-not-be-named."

" Voldemort? I thought Harry Potter killed him!"

"No you idiot. Voldemort and Snape's lovechild that never was."

I turned back to the rookie nine and saw Kabuto. "Would you guys…" The group turned to him. "… Do us all a favor and just shut up? You three gangs of would-be hot shots are all genin right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school field trip, you know."

Ino grunted. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes."

"Why?" Sakura questioned. Her reply was Kabuto pointing behind them. They turned to see some pissy looking Ame nin.

"Watch out for the group behind you. Their Amegakure-those-who-hide-in-the-rain- and they've got very short fuses. Everyones on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you."

All the rookie shared scared looks between eachother, getting my to hold a hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep out the giggles. Kyuu turned to me. "You know... They're really sad. Even though we are newbies we don't act like we own the place."

I snorted. "That, my friend, is because we are the higher ups in our village. What did we expect? We expected the possibility of an exam similar to the Kiri one."

Kyuu huffed and we turned back to the idiots. Emo-King stepped up. "Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?"

"Ha ha... Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants... Including your team if you share and data you have on this person who interests you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far."

Emo-King answered. "Gaara from Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha, and her." He pointed to me.

Hachi jabbed me in the ribs. "Ha ha loser." He said.

Kabuto held our three cards. "Here we are."

"Let me see them." Emo-King commanded.

"First up is Rock Lee... (You know all this... I am too lazy to write.)" Kabuto then shows gaara's card. "Then Gaara. (Yada yada... we know!)" He then showed Emo-King my card. "And now we have Juuchi Hogosha, from a newly formed village known as Kihakegakure- village-hidden-in-the-soul. She's fifteen, so about three years older than you. Missions to date: no d ranks, 35 c ranks, and amazingly, 24 b ranks. Since she is from a new village, means that there is little intelligence on her. But, like Ga-" He stopped, a metal ball had found it's way to the center of his forehead. It dropped to the ground and turned back into blood that then slithered back to me. I held up the deck of cards that Kabuto owned, having taken it from him unnoticed.

"Nice cards, but... I'm gonna have to take those." I then stuck them down my throat and swallowed them, taking their information with them. Shichi hit me on the back of my head.

"Juuchi! That was rude! Spit those back up!" Molly said while hitting my head, taking the false role of overly controlling big sister.

I glanced at Specks, who was glaring at me, then glanced at Oreos, who was watching us smirking. Turning to Shichi, I opened my mouth. "Do you really want me to spit it up? Cause I will if you really mean it."

Shichi squeaked and backed off. A cloud of smoke erupted from the stage. "WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP?"


End file.
